


Fairy Lights

by Verloria



Series: #12DoBFmas [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 12 Days of Banana Fish-Mas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Seriously fluff, romantic walks in places that in real life would be crowded as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verloria/pseuds/Verloria
Summary: #12DoBFmasDay 4 - LightsGroup dinners and romantic walks. How Eiji spends Christmas.





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I have seen 5 episodes of this show. My experience with Yut-Lung's is purely through his portrayal in fanfiction. 
> 
> Because this is what we do during dead week. Studying? Nah

Since coming to America, Eiji Okumura's Christmas experiences have varied dramatically. The first year, still new to America and lacking the funds to return home to Japan for the holidays, he stayed with his photography professor and sponsor Ibe-san in his small New York apartment. It had been a quiet affair, the two of them coexisting in the same space in a comfortable silence. He thought of the retired photojournalist-turned-professor as a second father and he knew Ibe, having no kids of his own, thought of him as a son.

The next year, Eijii had come out of his shell more and gotten an apartment with an international Chinese student he'd met in the photography club. Yut-Lung didn't actually do photography, but his model-like looks had made him a popular muse with the club members. He knew Yut-Lung was rich, one look at his clothes would have told you that, so he was surprised when, upon asking if Yut-Lung would be leaving for break, the man had laughed, given him a sardonic smile, and left the room. 

That Christmas has been mostly quiet too, just the two of living in their small apartment, passing the days with hot chocolate and movies. The one exception was Christmas Eve, when Yut-Lung had gotten spectacularly wasted and spent the evening and night bemoaning, as Eiji learned in far too much detail, his horrible family overseas. They'd exchanged gifts the next day, once his roommate had recovered enough from his hangover to drag himself off the couch and grab the bad he'd set aside for Eiji. Inside was a fluffy brown and green cashmere scarf.

"To replace that cheap one you bought last month," Yut-Lung has snarked. Then, more sincerely, "You deserve better." In return, Eiji had gotten him an elegantly carved wooden snake hair stick off Etsy. It wasn't anywhere close to the price range of Yut-Lung's usual clothing, but he'd thanked him nonetheless. And every so often, Eiji would catch sight of his roommate wearing it.

Then, two months after that second Christmas, Ash had walked, quite literally, into Eiji's life. It was a complicated story involving ruined films, panicked 2 AM texts, and some poor stranger's cat, but that was a story for another time. Needless to say, initial miscommunications aside, they'd it off incredibly well and started dating within the month. 

Now, Eiji was a junior majoring in photography and Ash, who'd started in the spring last year, had finished his first year in polysci. Finals were over and winter break was finally here and the two of them relaxed on Ash's couch, sipping hot chocolate and half-watched the Great British Baking show.

"When's Shorter coming back again?" Eiji mumbled sleepily into Ash's shoulder. The two of them, Shorter, and Yut-Lung had made plans to get dinner downtown together than night. Then, Eiji and Ash were going to take a stroll the Rockefeller Plaza to admire the Christmas decorations and tree. It was been Eiji's idea, but Ash had seemed more than willing to tag along with his excited boyfriend. Shorter, Ash's roommate, was the only one among the four of them who was actually spending Christmas with family, and he'd invited Yut-Lung to join him while Eiji stayed with Ash.

Eiji hummed with acknowledgment. Ash's roommate could be obnoxious at times but his family owned a restaurant in the heart of Chinatown and his taste was impeccable. If he said a place's food was good, it was bound to be amazing. One thing Eiji loved about America since moving here was the amazing variety of foods that could be found in one city.

"Wake me up when he get's here. I'm going to nap," Eiji said. Ash laughed, "Did I wear you out that much last night?" he teased, smirking. Hardly the first time he'd made that joke. Eiji gave him a half-hearted glare before turning his head back into Ash's shoulder. Ash's shoulder was slightly too bony to be comfortable, but Eiji felt too lazy to move. Truth be told, Ash had kept them up rather late last night and that was the reason why he felt tired but there was no way he was telling Ash that.

<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><

An hour later, Eiji woke to a door slamming open and Shorter shouting. "Stop fucking you lovebirds, let's go get food I'm hungry," came his voice from the doorway.

"We'll fuck if we want to," came Ash's reply from approximately the kitchen. Eiji found himself lying on the couch, Ash's jacket bundled under his head and the blanket they'd been cuddling under draped over him. Looking to his left, he found the mug of hot chocolate he'd definitely been holding when he'd fallen asleep sitting a nearby table. Smiling at the thought of Ash extracting himself from Eiji's death grip, he got up, neatly folded the blanket, grabbed Ash's jacket, and headed to the doorway where Shorter and Ash were arguing.

Eiji smiled a little once he heard what they were arguing about. "Why the fuck would you want to play Christmas music after Christmas?" Ash was shouting. 

"Because it's Christmas music Ash. Everyone loves Christmas music," Shorter replied, not giving an inch. Then noticing Eiji, "Don't you agree Eiji?" They both turned around to look at him expectantly.

This had been an on-going argument between the two of them for ages now. Ash was very strictly on the side of, Christmas music was acceptable only the week leading to Christmas. If Shorter had his way, he'd probably be blasting the stuff all year. 

"Ah.. personally I kinda like Christmas music," he said quietly. "Sorry Ash," he added, leaning up to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. 

"You disgust me," Ash replied in mock-disgust, leaning away from the kiss. Eventually, he gave into Eiji's puppy dog eyes and kissed him properly. Watching, Shorter made gagging noises until they stopped to glare at him.

"Let's goooooo. Food first, make out later," he complained. 

"Wait! Let me get my camera. I want to get some good shots of the lights later tonight." Dashing quickly back into Ash (and his) bedroom, he grabbed his camera bag, checked the contents, and hurried back to the doorway. He slipped his shoes on, wrapped Yut-Lung's scarf around his neck, and the three of them were off.

<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><

They met Yut-Lung outside a Polish restaurant and Shorter had been raging about the pirogies non-stop. Yut-Lung, in a dark gray Burberry trench coat and long braided hair, looked out of place among the three of them but he didn't seem to mind. The four of them got seated quickly despite the long line (probably Shorter pulling some connection) and, giving into Shorter's constant nagging, all ordered pirogies of different fillings. Mushroom, pork, beef, sweet potato, spinach, and crab quickly filled their stomachs. Eiji could see how Shorter so easily fell in love with this place. He had to admit, the pirogies were very good.

Full, he sat back and listened as Ash, Yut-Lung, and Shorter argued about some TV Ash kept bugging him to see. There was something about the way the restaurant was lit, or perhaps it was the candles on their table, that highlight Ash's face just so. Quickly grabbing his camera from the bag hanging on his chair, he focused the viewfinder on Ash and snapped a picture. 

Clearly, Ash had been so focused on his debate that he hadn't noticed Eiji pull out his camera until he heard the shutter go off. His head whirled around, eyes narrowing on the camera. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

Nodding, Eiji leaned over, showing Ash the picture he'd gotten. It was Ash with his mouth pressed in a tight line, stubbornness clearly showing in his eyes. He's just finished stating his argument and his eyes were beckoning for a challenge. The soft overheard lights and the flicker of the candle highlighted his jawline and cheekbones and shown in his eyes. It was a good picture, Eiji thought. Clearly Ash agreed, giving Eiji a soft smile.

"I bet there's spit flying out of his mouth," Shorter snarked, ruining an otherwise perfectly good moment between the two of them. "He does that when he's mad."

"They were clearly having a moment Shorter," Yut-Lung said sighing. "Of course you know how to ruin those."

"Hey!" Shorter cried in protest while Eiji and Ash laughed.

<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><<º))))><

After paying their bills, Eiji and Ash quickly bade the other two goodnight and headed out into the streets. Eiji was excited to see Rockefeller Plaza and all the decorations and lights. Despite having spend the past two years in New York, he'd never actually gone out to see the tree. Too many tourists, he'd always told himself though he'd always wanted to go. This year, however, with Ash by his side, he'd promised himself he was go and see it. He was sure Ash, being a resident New Yorker, had seen the tree many times, but he was happy his boyfriend was willing to indulge him.

Together, they walked down the streets, side by side, hand in hand. Eiji still wasn't entirely comfortable with public displays of affection but it was so crowded here he paradoxically felt less worried. Plus, New York winters were cold and Ash was warm.

It wasn't a long walk to Rockefeller, but the two of them took their time, pausing every so often as a storefront or a statue or something as Eiji took pictures to his heart's content. Ash stood by, watching his boyfriend gush from storefront to storefront, occasionally stopping people in the crowd to ask to take their pictures.

Eventually, they found themselves in a quaint, historic shop area, with string lights strung up over their heads and lamp posts lighting their way. With the snow starting to fall, it was a beautiful scene, Eiji thought. Ash had wandered to the other side of the street to buy them hot chocolate from a street vendor. He watched his boyfriend dig into his wallet, holding his gloves in his mouth, then hand over a couple dollar bills to the vendor. He quickly slipped his gloves back and grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate. Eiji giggled as he watched Ash mix the hands up. 

As Ash walked back, snow falling around him, light from the strings above them illuminating the dusting on top of his wool hat and shoulders, Eiji was struck with a though. Here, in this moment. in this lighting, Ash looked breathtaking. His nose was red from the cold and his lips were chapped, but he wore a carefree grin on his lips, eyes focused only on Eiji. Absolutely beautiful. Almost by instinct, Eiji brought his camera up, focused his lens on Ash's face to capture this moment. 

He heard Ash laugh as he brought the camera back down to view what he'd shot. There was Ash, face illuminated by the fairy lights above him, eyes looking directly at the camera.

Directly at Eiji.

He was beautiful, Eiji thought.


End file.
